


[podfic] pedal to the metal, lookin' straight amazin'

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Supernatural, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Crossover, Diners, M/M, Not Particularly Canon Compliant, Podfic, Sex on the Impala, The Impala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You can't just steal a car from someone because you think they're a douchebag."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] pedal to the metal, lookin' straight amazin'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pedal to the metal, lookin' straight amazin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/952261) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
****

**Warnings:**  Crossover, not particularly canon compliant, diners, The Impala   
****

**Length:** 00:14:41  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU_SPN\)%20_pedal%20to%20the%20metal,%20lookin%20straight%20amazin_.mp3) (thank you,   **paraka** , for hosting me).


End file.
